Fenofibrate, 2-[4-(4-chlorobenzoyl)phenoxy]-2-methyl-propanoic acid, 1-methylethyl ester, is used in the treatment of endogenous hyperlipidaemias, hypercholesterolaemias and hypertriglyceridaemias in adults. Fenofibric acid, the active metabolite of fenofibrate, produces reductions in total cholesterol, LDL cholesterol, apolipoprotein B, total triglycerides and triglyceride rich lipoprotein (VLDL) in treated patients. Also, treatment with fenofibrate results in increases in high-density lipoprotein (HDL) and apoproteins apoAI and apoAII. Prolonged treatment with fenofibrate at the rate of about 300 to about 400 mg per day makes it possible to obtain a reduction in total cholesterol of about 20 to about 25% and a reduction in the levels of triglycerides of about 40 to about 50%.
Fenofibrate is not soluble in water, which limits its absorption in the gastrointestinal (GI) tract. To remedy this problem, research groups have tried a multitude of strategies including, for example, formulations comprising reduced sized fenofibrate, the combination of fenofibrate and vitamin E, the use of diethylene glycol monoethyl ether (DGME) as solubilizer, and the combination of fenofibrate with one or more polyglycolyzed glycerides.
The present invention addresses the need for improved lipid regulating agent dosage forms, particularly dosage fowls comprising fenofibric acid.